The Next Gen of Sloanes
by Shiva-J
Summary: Meet the son of Tom and Daria Sloane, Tommy Sloane, a football playing, booze drinking, lady lovin', party animal, who's mother hates his guts! (written in 2012, plans for a reboot exist)
1. The Next Gen of Sloanes

_Author Note: I wrote this five part gem in 2012, but I wound up not liking it and I plan on doing a rebooted version of this at some point in the future._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Gen of Sloanes<strong>

"And stop talking in the third person!" his mother yell echoed in his ears as he stepped out the front door and purposely slammed it closed, hard.

"God Tommy Sloane's mom is a bitch!" Tommy Sloane muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his longish auburn hair and blinked his eyes, still trying to get used to the new prescription for his contacts.

"Gotta let my big green eyes shine," Tommy had thought to himself that morning, willing to endure itchy eyes to avoid wearing his glasses, he hated those things!

They made him look like such a nerd!

And he wasn't a nerd, he was one of the most popular guys in Fielding Prep, he had the right background, damn good looks, muscle, cool cars, lots of cash, and the fact that he was the first football player the school had had in decades that was good at the game didn't hurt either.

Speaking of cool cars, he took the Escalade that day and threw his bag in the back, it was the weekend but it contained some supplies for later.

It didn't take long for him to reach the house of his cousin and best friend, Louis Mackenzie who was already waiting for him.

"Hey Louiee!" Tommy said in greeting once Louis had gotten into the car.

"Yo Tommy," Louis replied, "You like the new dreds?"

"Oh yeah man," Tommy answered while turning up the radio since a cool song was blarring, "What did Aunt Elsie say about it?"

"He he he he," Louis laughed, "Mom wants me to at least cut them a bit, but Dad said that it was only hair and Summer just started so it's not like anyone can say anything."

The unspoken answer to that was the grandparents, and the other members of the Sloane clan, but they weren't expected at the Cove for at least another couple months.

Tommy shuddered at the thought and spoke his thoughts aloud, "Man Tommy Sloane thinks that the Cove is going to be extra sucky this year."

"Dude," Louis replied mockingly, "The Cove is designed to suck, it's purpose is to destroy all that is cool so it can turn us into the next generation of old money."

Tommy shuddered even more at that thought, "That's sick man."

"It's the truth," Louis said in a rare moment of seriousness, "Just think, one day we'll be the ones judging our kids and grandkids about their hair and clothes and the way we talk."

That last dig got to Tommy, "Hey man, Tommy Sloane like's talking this way, it just feels... Natural to him, ya know?"

Louis just smiled and said, "Just yanking your chain man, so to change topics, we're picking up Pat VIII and Patricia and then what?"

Tommy grinned very evilly at that, "We're going to fly to Miami and party for the next couple days, Tommy Sloane cleared it with Dad so it's all good."

Louis purred with pleasure, "Oh yeah, lots of booze and girls and no parents in sight, I guess my parents are ok with it?"

Tommy shrugged, "Dad said he'd take care of it, same with the Pat's parents."

Louis then twisted the knife, "What about Aunt Daria?"

Tommy blanched and said, "Tommy Sloane pities his Dad, but Dad said he wants me to have some fun so he'll bite bullet for us."

Louis shook his head and said, "Man Uncle Tom is cool... I just wish that your Mom was that way too."

"Tommy Sloane wishes that too," Tommy said in rare melancholy, "Tommy Sloane wishes that too..."

They then continued their journey which would lead them to the land of sun and booze and sex and drugs and fun.

But first they just needed the Pat's, then the airport, then they would be truly on their way.


	2. The Next Gen of Sloanes II

**The Next Gen of Sloanes II**

Tommy Sloane smirked as he stood on the balcony of the Royal Suite in one of the most expensive hotels in Miami, he, his cousin Louis, Pat VIII and his twin sister Patricia all had their seperate bedrooms in this heavenly place.

He felt the cool wind on his shirtless pecs and took in the perfect view of the beach in the light of the morning.

"Fuck yeah!" he cheered quietly to himself, "Tommy Sloane got his drink on, his smoke on, and he nailed a pair of asian twins! Miami Rocks!"

He then dipped his hand into the pockets of his designer jeans and fished out his blackberry and sure enough there were a ton of messages.

A lot of 'em were from chicks, a few were from *sigh* his Mom, and one was from Dad.

"Let's talk to Dad first," Tommy Sloane muttered to himself as he opened the message up, "Cus Tommy Sloane don't want Mom ruining his good vibe right now."

Tommy just made a sound as he read it, for some reason his parent's texts were always long, some long enough for book form.

"At least he took a bullet for good old Tommy Sloane," Tommy Sloane said with a smile and sent his dad an answer.

_Maade it 2 Miammi awrigth, havin fun wt every1, luv u dad, nd dont let mom know cus shell want to spoil it. - Tommy Sloane_

Once he sent it, spelling errors and all, Tommy Sloane gritted his teeth at the thought of his mother.

"Why does she always have to be such a bitch?" He said to himself while gripping the handrails very tightly, "Why cant she just love Tommy Sloane for who he is? It's like, he's her son! Give him a break!"

Then he made a face at the phone and put it away while reminding himself not to think of the bitch, he was here to have fun not deal with her endless bullcrap.

He then strutted back into the Suite and slipped into his bedroom where the two twins were still sleeping and grinned and whispered, "Awww yeah!"

He hoped they were ready for a round two, cus he sure was!


	3. The Next Gen of Sloanes III

**The Next Gen of Sloanes III**

All good things must come to an end, even Tommy Sloane understood that as he waved goodbye to Louis as he made the walk to the front doors of Mackenzie Manor.

"This sucks!" Tommy Sloane muttered as he drove away and headed on home, where no doubt that bitch he had to call 'Mom' would be waiting to yell at him.

"Will she wait for Tommy Sloane to get in the house?" Tommy asked himself out loud, "Or will she just yell at him out in the yard like last time?"

Either way would suck, it always did.

But he wove his way through the Crew Neck to the old Sloane Mansion and parked his car and tossed the keys to one of the servants, and headed on in.

As soon as the door was shut he heard a more sympathetic voice, "Tommy could you come into the living room for a minute?"

"Sure Dad!" Tommy Sloane yelled back and strutted on in with a grin, starting to hope that things were looking up.

Then he got one look at who was in the living room with him and his face fell, "Oh." he said very flatly, "Hi Mom."

His parents were sitting on the couch watching some weird old show, his Dad's mature face was framed by a goatee, with a small bald spot forming in his hair.

His Mom on the other hand was a beautiful older woman whose hair was still lush, her body firm, and wore small oval glasses that complemented her stylish blue blouse.

"Hello Tommy." she said very flatly and without emotion, always a bad sign, "Welcome home."

"How was Miami?" Tom asked cheerfully, hoping to get through this quickly.

"Great!" Tommy answered with a big grin, "First Tommy Sloane found this really cool club..."

"Stop talking in the third person!" his mother snapped in irritation, both of their faces twisted in anger and Tom Sloane sighed while face palming, the war had begun.

"This is how Tommy Sloane likes to talk!" Tommy Sloane retorted with a rage that was growing quickly, "Why can't you accept it?"

"Because it's condescending and stupid." His mother replied loudly, not quite yelling yet, but getting close to it.

"Everything that Tommy Sloane likes is stupid to you!" Tommy yelled, "His voice, partying, football, golf, having friends, the girls, all of it is stupid according to you!"

"It is stupid," His mother yelled right back, "Because it's distracting you from actually learning anything worth knowing, I can't keep telling you this enough, you are wasting yourself!"

"And how would you know that?!" Tommy yelled, "Aunt Quinn told Tommy Sloane all about you when he was your age, always moping and complaining and not having any fun. You were one of those 'misery chicks' like those weirdo Ruttheimer triplets, you know what Tommy Sloane thinks? He thinks that you're just jealous cus he gets to do the stuff you never did!"

The fight went on like this for a long time, the voices getting louder and shriller, Tom's attempts at peacemaking in vain.

Then the last straw was broken when this happened.

"YOU DON'T LIKE HOW HE TALKS?!" Tommy Sloane yelled, "THEN TRY THIS, **I FUCKING HATE YOU!**"

Dead silence filled the room at that, Tommy stood in front of his parents heaving and wheezing like a tractor breaking down, Daria's face flipped from red with rage to white as a ghost, Tom was at a loss for words.

"Son..." Tom began before Tommy cut him off.

"Don't." Tommy said much more quietly, "It's the truth, Tommy Sloane's hates his mother, because she doesn't understand him, all she does is yell and scream at him and never, not once has she ever tried to get to know him, let him have fun without a fight, bothered to go to a single damn game, talked _to_ him rather than _at_ him, always whines about his grades even though he is passing everything, so you know what? I'll say it again."

He looked Daria dead in the eyes and spoke in a voice that was completley monotone, "I hate you."

Then he turned his back on them and walked away.

From behind his back there was a strange keening sound that might have come from his mother, but he didn't look back to check, but either way neither one of his parents said anything at all.


	4. The Next Gen of Sloanes IV

**The Next Gen of Sloanes IV**

Sloane Manor had been as silent as a tomb after the blowup, in the safety of his room, Tommy had tried to sleep but it was fitful at best and filled with strange dreams. His contacts were bothering him more than usual so he was forced to take them out and wear his glasses.

The only comfort was that no one could see him wearing them.

He tried to watch TV but it just blurred to nothing, leaving him unfulfilled.

An attempt at reading a Hardy Boy's book failed miserably.

Even a glance at internet porn which normally was good for a wank or a laugh did nothing for him and he gave up after a few minutes.

He tried to sleep again but only managed an hour's worth before giving up.

A rumble in his belly told him how long it had been since he had eaten.

"Aw screw it!" Tommy said to himself while getting out of his bed, his dark green silk pajamas hugging his massive muscular frame, he walked to his door barefoot and sighed before undoing the lock and venturing forth into the dark like a thief in the night.

His feet knew the path to the kitchen, even at night, but when he reached the dining room there was a light spilling forth from under the doorframe.

"Tommy Sherman hopes it's a servant." he thought before taking a moment to compose himself and strode through the door.

There he found his father in a bathroom eating a slice of apple & cinnamon pie with whipped cream.

An expectant pregnant pause filled the room, Tommy shuffled his feet and managed a, "Uh... Hi Dad."

"Hungry?" Tom Sloane asked his firstborn son and when he nodded, gave him a small smile and pointed to the fridge, "There are still a couple slices of Maria's finest pie in there."

Tommy grinned at that and made a beeline for it while the getting was good, once he was sitting next to his father at the island with his own slice of heaven, he waited for whatever was to come.

His father took a drink of milk and cleared his throat, "Son..." he began quietly, "About the fight tonight, I just want to say that I know your mother can be difficult to deal with."

Tom laughed, "Trust me on that one."

Tommy said nothing, staring at his now half-eaten pie with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But she does love you Son," Tom said more firmly while putting an arm around his boy, "And right now she's hurting badly."

"Love..." Tommy Sloane said without any inflection or emotion, "Tommy Sloane honestly doesn't remember the last time she told him that word, or shown him that she cares at all."

Tommy then struggled not to speak in the third person, "He... I didn't just say that to hurt her, I... I don't think she's ever given a crap about me."

The last sentence was said in pure monotone, which combined with his looks and the glasses caused his father to flash back to the past when he first met Daria.

"Tommy looks just like her," Tom thought to himself, "Except for the eyes, he has my eyes."

But out loud Tom Sloane gave his son a hug and tried to reassure him that she did love him, and added, "And I love you Son." Tom said with fatherly pride,

"I know you just wanted to sow your wild oats a bit, but your mother is scared that you'll overdo it and hurt yourself and your prospects for life."

He then gave Tommy his best stern look and added, "And you're going to have to talk to her."

Then when his son looked rebellious gripped his shoulders for emphasis, "You and your Mother are going to have to sort this out, it won't be perfect but it will be a start."

Tommy Sloane was quiet for a long time, feeling himself want to wilt under his father's gaze before saying, "Ok Dad... Tommy Sloane will talk to her."

He then added, "He just doubts it will do any good."

"It will Son," Tom replied gently, "Trust me."

He then embraced his son in a powerful hug, which after a moment was returned and almost knocked the wind right out of him.

"Sorry Dad..." Tommy replied sheepishly once he let his father get some air.

"It's ok," Tom Sloane wheezed, "You're just stronger than me."

Tommy gave him a small content smile and replied, "Only physically, Dad."

The beaming smile of pride that his father gave him at that was worth more than gold as far as Tommy Sloane was concerned.


	5. The Next Gen of Sloanes V

**The Next Gen of Sloanes V**

In order to work up enough nerve to try to talk to the harridan... His _mother_. Tommy Sloane slipped back into his room and stood in front of a mirror, with some regret for the agony he was about to endure, he put his glasses away and put in his contacts, they hurt worse than usual but there was no way he was going to let her seem him in his glasses.

"She has to take Tommy Sloane as he is." Tommy said to himself before another stab of pain forced him to take the damn things out.

It took a little bit to get the redness out of his baby greens, which caused him to decide to forgo both and hope that he wouldn't stumble too much while walking around the house.

He threw on a fresh shirt and pants and tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind.

After a few minutes of struggle, he told his reflection, "Screw it! Tommy Sloane's gonna wing it!"

He then strode out of his bedroom with more confidence than he actually felt.

* * *

><p>He heard the voices even before he reached the corridor that led to his parent's bedroom.<p>

"I can't believe we slipped up like this!" his mother hissed.

"I know Daria," his father answered soothingly, "But we'll get through this, don't you worry..."

"How can I not?" she screamed, "My God, my own son is a complete screw up and he hates me, how do you think another kid will turn out?!"

"...Another kid?" Tommy asked himself confused, he scratched his temple as he struggled to figure out that little puzzle.

Then it clicked.

"Holy shit." Tommy Sloane breathed, wide-eyed with surprise.

He moved like a zombie towards his parents' bedroom door and knocked, his father opened it and one look on his son's face told him that he had heard enough of the argument to know what was going on.

"Hello Son," Tom said a bit more stiffly than usual, "Your mother and I were just having a chat about a new... situation."

Tommy grunted, "Best euphemism for a Juno thing I've heard this year Dad."

Tom made an amused sound in his throat at that.

His mother, Daria in the meanwhile had sat down on the bed in the interval, not responding at all to the presence of her own flesh and blood.

Tommy for his part, let his instincts take hold, just like the nervous start before a really big game, and took the plunge.

"Hi Mom." he managed to say to her, much more flatly than before, almost as flat as his mother had used to speak when she was a teen.

"Hi Tommy." Daria replied even more monotone than her son.

There was a pause, Tommy shuffled his feet and said, "...Is it a baby brother, or a baby sister."

"Too early to tell." Daria replied just as the door to the bedroom opened, she looked up just in time to see her husband slip out.

Once he left, she asked him how much he had heard.

Tommy simply replied, "Enough."

The silence that followed wouldn't have been out of place at a monastery.

Tommy then shattered it with, "Tommy... _I_ am many things, but Tom... _I_ am not a screw up."

His mother sat as silent and a still as a statue, so he kept talking.

"It's like Dad told me," Tommy continued, "I'm just wanting to have fun and stuff, you know, like a teenager."

He then sighed and reverted to his usual way of speaking, "But Tommy Sloane does feel bad, really bad about yelling at you and stuff. It's just... He honestly doesn't even know if you care."

"I care." his mother spoke up with her voice cracking with pain, "Tommy I care so deeply that it hurts."

He felt the anger begin to boil up, but he forced his voice to stay level and calm, "You don't show it, hell, Tommy Sloane can't remember the last time...

That you even said 'I love you'."

Daria began to shake and felt sick to her stomach, desperate to deny his words, but it was true.

"I can't remember either." she thought to herself with growing horror.

Out loud, Daria stammered, "...I've become worse than my own mother."

That threw Tommy for a loop, "Uh..." he began but Daria cut him off with a sigh.

"At least she tried harder to stay involved," Daria said almost to herself, "Even when I pushed her away again and again... I couldn't even bring myself to do half that much, always a story to work on, or a book tour, or the latest media event to cover..."

She looked at her son and rose from the bed and before she fully realized it, they were embracing.

"Mom..." Tommy moaned as if he was in pain, "Tommy's sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Daria said with heartache, regret, and sorrow in every syllable.

He hugged her with all the pent up need and desire for affection that he had.

Daria in turn held him with all the ferocity of a mother, showing her child that everything was going to be alright, simply because she was there.

Neither one could remember who started crying first, nor were they really sure when they stopped.

But when Tom came back to check on them, he found his wife and his son sitting on the master bed together, beginning to actually try to _talk_ to each other for the first time in years.

"It's a beginning." Tom told himself, feeling a bit choked up as he went on over to join the group, his family.

He decided to put off the news from his sister's family until later.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: I reiterate that I plan on doing a rewritereboot of this at some point._


End file.
